in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Prank-pocalypse
April Fools Day - a day of pranks, gags, and laughs. But for the Loud family, it might as well be a death sentence. Luan Loud is usually very kind-hearted and polite, even if her jokes could use some work. But on April Fools Day, she truly comes alive, for the worse! And this year, the Louds are determined to stop her from ruining the day! But this time feels different - why has Galaximus evacuated her lair? And why is that...part of Luan's plot? Cast Story The Louds are in a sibling meeting - all of them except Luan. *'Lori:' As we all are aware, tommorow is April Fools Day. And Luan literally always ruins it for us. We need some kind of plan - and it has to work. For the last three years we have suffered from her pranks. Any ideas? *'Lincoln: '''Actaully, I have an idea. *'Luna: Lay it on us, little bro. *'Lincoln: '''Since we met the Locked Room Gang, it's safe to say we have made some new friends. So, I thought, if we join up with them, our combined forces can let us stick it to Luan once and for all! *'Lynn: 'That's not a half-bad idea, Lincoln. I'm in! ''All the other sisters agree as well. *'Lori: '''Then it's settled! We should do it somewhere else though, or Luan might get suspicious. ''Meanwhile, in the Galactic Fortress, Mr. Red is scrambling around, collecting food supplies, water, and batteries, all in a panicky state, constantly repeating “April Fool’s day.” * 'Galaximus: '''What is wrong with you, Red?! * '''Mr. Red: '''April Fool’s day, April Fool’s day, April Fool’s day... * '''Galaximus: '''Oh, you worry too much. None of my minions are playing any pranks on me! * '''Mr. Red: '''I'M REFERRING TO MYSELF, THANK YOU FOR ASKING! ''The phone rings. * '''Galaximus: '''Can you get that, Red? * '''Mr. Red: '''How much do you charge? (Galaximus glares at him) Sigh... Okay. (Picks up the phone) Galactic Empire, the only empire that has a phone number. What do you want? * '''Luan: ''*on the line* Hello, Red! How are you on this fine day? * '''Mr. Red: '(eyes widen) Oh, dear lord- Whatever call you’re making, make it brief please! * Luan: 'Tomorrow is April Fools Day...and I have my sights on your boss, your ruler, your master. If you wish to escape my pranking, I suggest you and the rest of the Galactic Army to leave - now, preferably. ''Absolutelt riddled with fear, Mr. Red calmly hungs up and stand there for few moments before screaming * '''Mr. Red: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! '''LUAN IS TAKING OVER THE FORTRESS! I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE (pushes Galaximus out of his way) MEN AND WINE FIRST! * '''Galaximus: '''Ha! I defy that potential! * '''Luan: ''*she can still talk, even with the phone hung up* I have water, Galaximus! * '''Galaximus: '''Wait - what?! AUUUGGGH! EVERYONE, LET'S GET OUT OF THIS PLACE! ''Meanwhile, at the Loud House. * Lincoln: 'Now we just need to inform the Gang about the scenario- ''A knock on the door. * 'Star: '''Hey, Lincoln! * '''Marco: '''Heya. * '''Lincoln: '''Oh! Hey, Star! Marco! * '''Lori: '''Hi, Star and Marco. Not to be rude, but we should get going, stat. Night is approaching, and Luan will be up at 12:01 tomorrow. * '''Star: '''Wha? ''Luna comes down holding a hammer and some wooden boards. * 'Luna: '''I boarded up the door and window of Luan's room. I doubt it will hold her, but it makes me feel a little better. * '''Dynasty: '(comes in) What’s going on here? * 'Rebecca: '*drives her car in front of the Loud House* Quick, I need a good hiding spot before she gets me! * 'Star: '''Who's "she"? * '''Marco: '''Luan, of course! She's an unstoppable enigma on April Fools' Day! * '''Star: '''Uh-oh. Quick Marco, we better get in! ''Star, Marco and Rebecca quickly run to the Loud House. Then comes another knock on the door. Lincoln answers it. * 'Green Shadow: '''Hi everyone! * '''Bonk Choy: '''What's cooking? * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Did anything TRICKY happen? ''Yet another knock on the door. Lincoln answers it again. * 'Red Fork: '''Sorry we came late. * '''Blue Ocean: '''I was busy designing a defense strategy. ''More knocks on the door, this time it's Starcade, Kyoji and the gemstones. Star and the rest open the door. * '''Lincoln: '''Wow, we have a lot of allies! * '''Starcade: '''Hi! * '''Kyoji: '''Wow, everyone's gathered here. * '''Red Ruby: '''What is this? A moping party? * '''Toby Topaz: '''There's a mopping party? Sweet, let me get my mops! * '''Red Ruby: '''Do you know what MOPE is? * '''Toby Topaz: '''I know mop, not mope. * '''Red Ruby: ''*facepalms*'' * Blue Ocean: 'Wait until the rest come. Blast and his group are getting ready too. * '''Bonk Choy: ' I'm certainly not having a "Blast" here. * 'Blue Ocean: '''Most of us aren't. After all, we know what's coming soon. * '''Red Fork: '''Fortunately, Blue Ocean and I have been preparing ourselves for such an event. * '''Starcade: '''We prepared ourselves too! * '''Green Shadow: '''So what's happening anyway? * '''Leni: '''We're preparing because Luan's gonna prank us. * '''Blue Ocean: '''I read several books about prank theory just for the occasion. * '''Red Fork: '''Blast said he'd bring his team soon to help. * '''Lincoln: '''How great of him! ''Someone knocks on the door. * 'Red Fork: '''That must be him. * '''Bonk Choy: '''It better be. Who's gonna answer it? * '''Blue Ocean: '''I'll do it! ''Blue Ocean opens the door. Blast comes in with Tommy, Alice and... Blade!? * 'Kyoji: '''Hey guys. ''*notices Blade and draws sword* ''What is he doing here? * '''Blade: '''Hey, cut it out! * '''Blast: '''Don't worry, he's on our side this time. * '''Tommy: '''Blast made him realize that we have to work together to protect ourselves from Luan. * '''Blade: '''If only Electra wanted to help too... * '''Kyoji: '''Could this be an April Fool's Day prank? Though I must say if someone's pretending to be Blade, that person sure does a pretty good impersonation. * '''Blade: '''Cut it out with the suspicions, ok? * '''Blast: '''Don't worry, it's him. Just watch. *shows Blade a rock* * '''Blade: '''Get that thing away from me! *walks away from the rock* * '''Tommy and Alice: '''It's Blade. * '''Kyoji: '''Hmm...*looks at Blade closely, studying his traits* I guess that's the real Blade then. But how did Blast manage to convince him to join, besides making him realize stuff? * '''Blade: '''He showed me a video of Luan's pranks from the previous years. I had never seen more devastating pranks than hers. * '''Blast: '''It's actually pretty easy to scare him. * '''Blade: '''I heard that! * '''Kyoji: '''So I'm guessing he's only helping us temporarily. * '''Blade: '''Exactly. Once this is over, I'm working with Electra again. ''Once again, another knock on the door. * 'Green Shadow: '''I'll get it! ''Green Shadow runs to answer the door. It's Richard and Kernely. *'''Richard: Heya! *'Green Shadow: '''Heya! *'Starcade: It's those guys who helped us in Eitbit! *'''Richard: Yup. ...Only two of them, though. *'Lincoln: '''Hey, Richard! You here to help us? You better make it quick though. *'Richard:' Why? *'Lincoln: We need to come up with a plan. First off, find a place to devise our plan. *'''Star: Inside the house? *'Amelia Amethyst: '''Where is Luan anyway? *'Lana: She's asleep, but she'll be preparing a huge pranking spree soon. *'Blue Ocean: '''I've got a device that will detect where she is, so that we can be careful when she's nearby. *'Sean Sapphire: 'Why are we so afraid of this...kid? *'Green Shadow: 'Sean, trust me. You haven't seen her in April Fool's Day yet. She's practically a maniac on that day. *'Blast: 'Yeah, when it's April Fool's Day, no one is safe from her pranks. *'Leni: 'But this time, we're gonna beprepared! Like, as preparaed as...uhh, what was his name? Mikey Murphy? *'Lincoln: 'Milo Murphy. *'Red Fork: 'And although Blue Ocean and I have never been through one of her prank-pocalypses, we had something similar back in Equestria. A friend of ours who would prank without mercy on April Fool's Day. We trained for years until we were finally able to defeat her in a prank war. *'Tommy: 'Well, don't get too confident. Luan is much, much more dangerous than your local pony pranker. *'Red Fork: 'We're conscious of that, so we trained even harder to at least survive this Prank-pocalypse. *'Red Ruby: 'Well, it's just ONE DAY. We'll just have to fight her off until midnight and BOOM! Piece of cake. *'Blast: 'Easier said than done. *'Red Ruby: 'I got the perfect solution to not fall into any prank: Do nothing. *'Tommy: 'I tried that last year. It didn't work... *'Blade: 'What happened? *'Tommy: 'I... I'd prefer to not talk about it. *'Lincoln: 'Tommy's right. *'Red Ruby: 'Or we can go to a location that Luan never goes to! How about that? *'Blast: 'No, she'd expect us to try that. *'Alice: 'Like what happened two years ago. I hid away where I thought she'd never find me, but she got me anyway. *'Blade: 'What happened next? *'Alice: 'Let's just say it wasn't a pleasant experience. *'Sean Sapphire: 'So Luan is the April Fool's Day werewolf? Yikes. *'Red Ruby: 'What do we do then? *'Red Fork: 'Expect the unexpected, and be ready to defend ourselves from any possible threat. It's the best we can do. *'Lincoln: 'Like Milo Murphy! Red Fork, you're a genius! *'Diana Diamond: 'What did Luan do last year? *'Blue Ocean: 'Got no information on that, since Red Fork and I were still in Equestria last year. *'Blast: 'She did virtually any prank you could have ever come up with, and even more. No one was safe from her pranks... citizens, heroes and villains alike fell victim of the chaos she created that day with her pranks. *'Tommy: 'One of my friends was attacked by geese! *'Blast: 'A helicopter flied over the city dropping pies on everyone! *'Tommy: ' All the bottles of ketchup were filled with hot sauce! *'Blast: 'My cousin woke up with his bed on his roof! *'Star: 'My wand was replaced with a decoy! *'Marco: 'I woke up on the ceiling! *'Rebecca: 'My computer started malfunctioning! *'Alice: 'And all that was just in the first 30 minutes after sunrise. *'Toby Topaz: 'That is terrible to hear. Glad we joined your crew after April Fool's Day last year. *'Richard: That's horrible. *'Green Shadow: '''We have to do something. Bonk Choy even fell into a hole last year. *'Bonk Choy: And gosh, that was hole-lible! *'Red Ruby: '''Let's hope she shows up any time soon. I have a few surprises of my own. *'Blade: '''That's what I'm here for, red guy. I have a couple of tricks that might make the ''cut''! *'''Bonk Choy: '''Let's just hope you can ''cut Luan down to size with them. *'Star: 'Nice pun, Bonk Choy! *'Lori: 'I beg to differ. *'Bonk Choy: '''That's ''literally the first time I heard you say that, Lori. Also, thanks Star! *'Star: 'You're welcome! *'Toby Topaz: 'I was thinking if we should go look for Luan. *'Tommy: 'Wouldn't that be dangerous? *'Toby Topaz: 'I don't know. I was thinking maybe if we do that, we might know what she's up to. *'Lori: 'But we'd literally have to be invisible! *'Green Shadow: 'Good idea. Any invisibility cloaks available? *'Luna: 'That's the problem! We don't have invisibility cloaks! Well, Lisa can probably build one. *'Lisa: 'I'm currently researching on dinosaurs, so I'm afraid I can't build a working prototype for now. *'Rebecca: 'Aw man. *'Blue Ocean: 'Hm... maybe I can make one. It would take quite a while though... *'Alice: 'If I help you, we could probably make it even faster. *'Lincoln: 'Well, Luan has one, but she is definitely not going to help us. *'Rebecca: 'So, have we thought of anything yet? *'Jenny: 'Well, maybe we could go to my place in Inkopolis.... *'Lincoln: 'Yeah! Luan always does her pranking here, and if she doesn’t see us leave, she’ll be none the wiser! ''All a sudden, a loud knocking on the door! * '''Galaximus: '''Open up! I COMMAND YOU! * '''Star: ''*groans* Really? Fine. ''Star opens the door, and Galaximus runs inside, even running over Star! * Star: '''Ow! I'm okay. * '''Galaximus: '''I want a piece of that foolish clown! WHERE IS LUAN!? * '''Lincoln: '''She's not with us! * '''Galaximus: ''*she looks a little worried* Not with you? What do you mean? * '''Lori: '''We're preparing. Luan's gonna prank us, and we have to literally outsmart her. * '''Bonk Choy: '''But no one outsmarts me in pranks! * '''Green Shadow: '''You do realise that sometimes even you can outsmart yourself at times, right? * '''Bonk Choy: '''True, but not this time! * '''Leni: '''Does anybody have ideas? * '''Galaximus: '''Let's boil her in a vat of acid! Corroded people cannot pull pranks! * '''Lincoln: '''The goal is to teach her a lesson, not kill her. * '''Galaximus: '''Fine, fine. ''*she gets out her Squidphone* ''Hello, Squidkiller? .... No, I did not beat them- why do you even bother asking?! Can you send some minions over? ..... What do you mean they are all destroyed?! WHAT!?!? Okay, thanks- I'll be right over. ''*hangs up* ''That little.... * '''Star: '''Galaximus' minions...gone? YES! WOOHOO! * '''Blade: '''I think it isn't something good... * '''Green Shadow: '''Did she say something about her minions being destroyed? * '''Tommy: ' I think so. * Bonk Choy: 'Well, that is GREAT news. * '''Green Shadow: '''True, but it tells us how dangerous Luan's pranks are. * '''Blast: '''Yikes... that is something powerful. * '''Tommy: '''We're gonna be goners! * '''Alice: '''Keep yourself together Tommy! We've got to survive. * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''Will it work if the house is protected by my forcefield? *''encases the house with a forcefield* ''Luan might not be able to get in that way! * '''Red Fork: '''Ok, but do you think you can keep that forcefield all day? Because if not, Luan will prank us once the forcefield's down. * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''I guess. * '''Galaximus: '''SILENCE! All of you, listen up! I took the liberty of evacuating my lair, just in case Luan got any ideas. Well, now we have a problem. I left Squidkiller, and some troops there to guard my lair, and that little monster got in! * '''Lori: '''That’s a problem, how? * '''Galaximus: '''Oh, I’ll tell you fools how it’s just as much a problem for you as it is for me. I have a room where I keep all my most dangerous weapons and machines. And if Luan is allowed at them, she will harness their power, and become, potentially, as powerful as me! If this happens, it won’t just be us being pranked- the entire world will suffer the consequences. * '''Rebecca: '''Oh please. How could anything bad happen? * '''Lincoln: '''You don't get it, do you? * '''Lisa: '''I can only imagine what Luan is doing right now.... * '''Lori: '''Yep. I'm literally worried. ''All of a sudden, the TV starts to glitch out! * 'Marco: '''What's going on? ''The TV comes back on, and Luan is on it! * '''Luan: '''Why, hello friends! You know, I have a tele-vision. A tele-vision that you are all doomed! HAHAHAHA! * '''Rebecca: '''Uh, what? * '''Bonk Choy: '''I can tell-evision you that your pranks are gonna fail. * '''Luan: '''My oh my, how flattering. Only problem is you’re wrong! Thanks to that stupid, oversized squid, I have all the things I need to cause a '''GLOBAL PRANKING! * '''Marco: '''What?! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Global pranking!? * '''Blade: '''Please cut it out! You're the only one having fun with this, Luan. * '''Luan: '''Oh, really? You think I'm gonna stop now? If you want to stop me, you are going to have to MAKE ME! * '''Bonk Choy: '''How about you...uh...cut it out? * '''Luan: '''There was one thing I was not born with- a sense of sympathy! There's no way any of you are gonna make me change my mind about this! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''You're pretty much like a werewolf on April Fool's Day, aren't you? * '''Diana Diamond: '''Well, you won't get away with this, Luan! * '''Star: '''Yeah! * '''Red Fork: '''We'll make sure no one gets hurts this year. * '''Blue Ocean: '''We've trained for this! * '''Red Fork: '''So no matter what you've got in store for April Fools, we're ready to stop you. * '''Green Shadow: '''Just give up, Luan. We can take anything you throw at us. Trivia *This story takes place after April Fools Rules, Fool's Paradise, and Fool Me Twice. Category:Stories Category:Stories by CITRONtanker Category:Pages without links